In both business and/or domestic environments having a multiplicity of electrically powered devices such as computers, communications and business related equipment the tracking of such equipment is a daunting task. Typically, inventories of such electrically powered equipment that require standard alternating current power source, e.g., provided by a power strip or wall outlet, require manually entry into an equipment log or database (whether local or centralized). Furthermore, when such equipment is moved to a new location, its movement is tracked through a manual system that requires physical inspection and manual entry into the equipment log or database. This manual system is error prone, and for environments with very large inventories of such equipment, the database is subject to error. These errors present major difficulties when equipment needs to be upgraded or repaired. In fact, an out of date database will introduce new problems since repair technicians may end up working on equipment that is in fact operating correctly.
It would be highly desirable to provide a tracking solution for electrical-powered equipment that obviates the need for manual involvement (i.e., data entry).